eeffandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Promo Zone/@comment-5376409-20130228154053
(EEF Return Press Conference is going on) ADAM EEF-Ladies and Gentlemen ,I would be glad to tell you that EEF has got one of the Best Superstars in Wrestling History.He has been World Champion in whatever promotion he has competed in and now he is coming to EEF.Please put your hands together for… U Think U Know Me… (A Big Cheer from the Fans in the Crowd) U Think U Know Me’s New Entrance Theme Hits The Game by Motorhead. Me-Hello everyone, Thank you Adam for a Good Introduction. I think I can count on you on Introduction,will you be my ring announcer? (UTUKM Simles) Don’t Worry Just Kidding Man. Now I was very happy to sign a Deal with EEF and hopefully I will do my best here too. As people might not know that I and Adam, we have been in terms since the Debut of the Original EEF .Adam contacted me to sign with EEF but as you know I had some of my reasons not to sign with EEF at that time. But now when EEF has moved to the Wikia Network TV, it is a NEW BEGINNING. Adam again contacted me and I said well I am free and I will be more than happy to render my services to EEF and I am looking forward to it.So Any Questions? Press Correspondent- Mr.UTUKM, we have seen you compete in two of the Best promotions ever the WSE and another was WSWWE and now you have entered EEF.Why did you sign with EEF? Me-Well interesting question,well as I already said Adam did Contact me at the time of the Original EEF Debut then when he talked to me at the time of EEF Return I agreed to come to EEF.Also he wanted to have the Hottest Free Agent out there to be a EEF Superstar. Press Correspondent-Thank you Sir. What do you think about EEF Return? Me-I am happy that EEF returned .If I am not mistake it was earlier on the Y!A Network but something about TV Deal Issues happened with Y!A Network therefore now we are here.Hopefully this time EEF will be much Bigger and Better. Press Correspondent-What are you most looking forward to? Me-This is a easy one.I am looking forward to compete here against the World’s Toughest Wrestlers and win Championships. I am already a Former 3 Time World Champion so I know what it feels to be at the Top of the Mountain and that is what I want to do at EEF that is being the Man in EEF. Press Correspondent-What do you think about the other Rival promotions? Me-I don’t think much about the Rival promotions at the moment.Because I don’t see what others do I think more about what I have to do and then I do it.EEF will do better than others and then be at the Top and so we don’t have to be thinking about Rivals.They are tough competitions I must say but we will also be tough to beat. Press Correspondent-You will try something new in EEF? Me-Ah…I won’t tell you that at the moment I won’t spoil you people (UTUKM Laughs).I will say you will see the Best of me in EEF that you have never seen before.Well I think that’s it for my time here.Thank you guys for your time.EEF will live long.Thank you again People. (U Think U Know Me waves at the Fans and leaves)